Naruto Uzukage of the Uzushiogakure
by AaronAuraMaster
Summary: Naruto finds out about his parents and diced to rebuild Uzushiogakure. Civilian Council Banishing, Elders Banishing, Sasuke Banishing. Paring: NarutoXHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1.**

 **In Konohagakure no Sato.**

There was a 12 year boy was wondering in a forest which was top at Hokage Moment, he got there while escaping the villager who was trying to kill him. He has blonde, spiky hair and blue eyes and the whisker marking on his cheek; this boy was Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko. Now many people thing that Naruto is an idiot but they are wrong he is very intelligent he just act like an idiot so the villagers didn't hurt him that much, after all who will villagers fear more an idiot demon or an intelligent demon he also know that Kyūbi no Yōko sealed inside of him, it's not hard to figure out as every villager call him a demon brat and only demon that attack when he was born was Kyūbi no Yōko. While walking he stop and saw a very big house from his condition he know that no one was taking care of house a very long time, he deicide to take shelter in the house, he know if he go back the villagers will properly try to kill him he push the gate and walk inside the house never noticing the gate close itself and glow blue before the glow light down.

 **Inside the house.**

Naruto look around the house he came into a library he guesses belonged owner of this place he walk inside and saw many scrolls he took out some and started to reading them. He read that they are some chakra control exercise he put them back deciding to read the rest of them later he continue explore the house he walk upstairs and saw some room he walk into one of the room and saw a king size bed he guesses it is the bedroom of owner of this place, he saw a photo and start walking towards and he reach there and pick up the photo to look at it he nearly droop it from shock but able catch it he once again look at it and saw the photo was of his idol YondaimHokage he with a women. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, and beautiful red hair. It reached her ankles with should-length strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She wore a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress with a wristband on her left wrist and standard shinobi sandals. The women seem to be pregnant he put the photo down on the table and saw a book wonder what was in it he pick the book open it and started reading it. After finishing the book which turns out to be a journal of the women which he find out she was his mother he face show lot of emotions shock, anger, sadness, betrayal, and happiness. Shock that his father was Yondaime Hokage, anger that his own father sealed Kyūbi no Yōko inside him, sadness that they are died, betrayal that his Jiji the Sandaime Hokage lied to him whenever he ask him about his parents, and happiness because he found that they both love him. He took some few deep to calm down his emotions after calming down he though over what he learn. " _ **So my otou-san seal Kyūbi no Yōko inside me but why he did that, think Naruto think, okay from I learn in academy my otou-san is kind and caring person if I was in his shoes I couldn't able ask another ones child if I wouldn't to do my own so otou-san must will do the same, I think Jiji couldn't tell me thinking that I will tell anyone and if from I read in the academy textbook he kill many Iwa ninja, so if they hear the man they hate the most have son they will do anything in their power to kill that child I think understand why Jiji didn't tell me but it still hurt a little, so what I am going to do now I can't stay in the village anymore**_ " he thought than he remember something that he read in his mother journal. " _ **I can go to Uzushiogakure of Land of Whirlpools my okaa-san home village which is destroyed in third shinobi war by Iwagakure, Kirigakure, and Kumogakure which also try to kidnap her. I can try to rebuild it but will take time I have to train for 2 to 3 years and then I will leave the village**_ " he thought he go to library to try and find something which can help to train him, he found scroll on clone justu he open and started to read it after few minutes later he put the scroll down finish reading it. He deiced try the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** and see how many clone he can make, he know his chakra is higher than the most shinobi but didn't know how much higher so he from tiger hand seal and shot " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** " and 600 clones appear, Naruto couldn't believe it that he create this many clones he grin at that and thought. " _ **If I can make his many clones than I can leave village properly in 1 year**_ " he thought, he want to test something so he call a clone and punch it and it dispelled than he create another one but put more chakra in it and punch it the clone didn't dispel. " _ **So I if I put more chakra into the clone it can last longer but these mean I have to create less clone but its worthy I don't want to get a massive headache**_ " he order his all of his clone to dispelled after they dispel he create 120 clones but put more chakra into it he look at his clone. "Okay I want 19 of you to henge into civilian and go to shop and buy some grocers, and shuriken, senbon, kunai, some wooden sword and katana, storage scroll, scroll and ink, clothes, and one chakra paper which I remember hearing from Jiji can use to find out our chakra element after finishing it, go to library an henge into jounin and copy all or least half of the scrolls and history and seal them into storage seal and bring them here, and I want 1 to take my place while I train here" they give an "Hai" and they go while henge into 19 clones into civilian and go towards market area while one go towards his apartment. Naruto turn towards remaining 100 clones "I want to 20 of you tree walking exercises to the point where you can spar while remaining on tree for 1 hours than dispelled yourself, 20 of you to go and read the library, 20 of you read book on Fūinjutsu level 1 until you memorize it than after memorizing it dispelled yourself, 20 of you read some scroll on Taijutsu style until you memorize it and then practice the style for 1 hour than dispelled yourself, 20 of you read some scroll on Kenjutsu style until you memorize it after memorizing wait for the clones that went for shopping when they came back take the wooden sword or katana and practice the style for 2 hours then dispelled yourself, last 20 of you 10 of you try to do Genjutsu on them 10 remaining on clone and 10 of your try to dispelled it, you practice for 1 hour and then dispelled yourself" Naruto order them they give an "Hai" before started doing their task they are giving and Naruto start walking towards another training ground, that was in this place so he didn't accidently get catch in some training of his clones when he reach there he start doing his physical training.

 **After 3 hours later**.

Naruto was done his physical exercise that means 100 sit-up, 200 push-up, 100 laps around the training ground and meditate for 1 hour and was sitting under a tree he saw his clones which was go to shopping and library return and brought all things he want expect scroll, that seems that they brought half of them, he walk towards the clones and take a chakra paper from a clone and push chakra in it. The paper spilt into half, than first half turn into wet and the second half turn into dust, and then they both mix before a small plant grow. Naruto was shock first he learn he has three element which was wind, water, earth and then he learn that he also has Mokuton which he know only one person who would use it the Hashirama Senju the Shodai Hokage. " _ **I have Mokuton but how, did that means I am relate to Shodai Hokage but how, I only know a Senju that is alive is Tsunade the Legendary Healer. but I didn't hear she has a children than how, its no point about it I have to think about it later, I think I should spy on those elder on council maybe than I will find out If I am relate to Shodai Hokage or not but I have to train harder on my sheath even though they are older from what jiji told me two are his teammate and one of them his rival so I have to be very careful when I would spy on them**_ " Naruto thought and he resume his training.

 **After 2 hours later**.

He stop when he got memory from his clones who was reading the Fūinjutsu level 1 he create 40 more clones. "I want 20 of you to read Fūinjutsu level 2 and I want remaining 20 of you to practice writing" He order they give an "Hai" and started doing there task he create 10 more clones "All of you go and put all the things the clone brought form shopping into house" they give an "Hai" and started taking the all things into the house. Naruto sit near a tree and start thing what to do next " _ **I need more information on what's going on the outside world and I dot that the villagers will give me that information and if council somehow found out that I am planning to run away from the village they will try everything on their power to keep me here after all they wouldn't want to lose their weapon do they, I think I will use Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and henge them into civilian and talk to merchant that come to village to sell their staff to get information, and I also use it to spy on village to see if someone want to leave the village but wouldn't able to leave because of some problem or someone is stopping them, I will also spy on clan seeing that if some clan member want to leave the village but wouldn't able to leave because of their clan members and head**_ " with thought finish he got memory from his clone that everything is put in its place. He got up and walk towards the kitchen while walking he started to get up the memories from his clones when the last memory was over he was in the kitchen. He open ingredients started making dinner after finishing diner and eating it he walk towards bedroom and change and go to sleep.

 **Next Morning**.

Naruto wake up get up from the bed and go to take shower after shower he put his new clothes on and walk downstairs into kitchen and started making breakfast, after finishing breakfast, he walk towards the training ground and create 160 clones. "Okay I want 20 of to read Fūinjutsu level 3, 40 of you to started resume Taijutsu and Kenjutsu training, 20 of you read books on stargaze and memorize it, 20 of you work on weight and storage seal, 20 of you to read some scroll on wind, water, and earth justu and also non-element justu and memorize the hand seals and after memorizing dispelled yourself, 20 of you henge into civilians and gather some information from merchant" Naruto order his clone he got an "Hai" he started doing his excises.

 **After 3 hours later.**

He sit under a tree when he got memory from his clones which to gather information which was nothing he create one clone "Henge into a shinobi and go get a bingo book for me" He order his clone nod before henge and run to get a bingo book. He started to rest again after few minutes later he go memory from his clone who was reading some justu he create 200 clones. "Okay I want 50 of you practice tree walking while spar on tree for 2 hours, 50 of you to practice water walking while standing on it for 1 hour, 20 of you practice on **Shunshin no Jutsu** , 20 of you on **Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique** , 20 of you on **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough** , 20 of you on **Water Clone Technique** , and 20 of on you on **Wind Release: Gale Palm** but practice only hand seal don't try the justu practice hand seal until you're at chūnin level speed and then after that you can do the justu" He order he got an "Hai" from clones as they started working. Naruto got memory from the clones that are working on weight and storage seal he started to create weight seal after creating it he apply it on himself and then push some chakra into it and fell his body getting heavier, he then started doing his excises.

 **After 4 hours later**.

He was resting he last clone dispelled himself, he can say his training was going good he got on level 3 on Fūinjutsu, he can now fight on tree for 2 hours and can stand on water for 1 hour, he got the hand seal at chūnin speed, he can use all his justu, his Taijutsu is at mid genin level, his Kenjutsu is at high genin level, his Genjutsu is at genin which was pretty good because of his chkara, he can now dispelled D rank Genjutsu, all in all he can say he is at mid genin level he look at the sky and saw it's getting late. He walk inside the house make and eat dinner go to bedroom change clothes lay down on bed and fall asleep.

 **One month later**.

Naruto was resting near a tree he was thinking about the training he has done and the information he got. He his is at level 9 on Fūinjutsu, his Taijutsu is at low jounin level, his Kenjutsu is at jounin level, he can now stand or spar for 6 hours on tree and water, he can now dispelled B rank and some A rank Genjutsu with the help of the seal he create which can cast Genjutsu by putting chakra into it the more the you put chakra in it the higher the rank of Genjutsu will cast, he learn some more justu such as for wind he learn **Wind Release: Vacuum Wave** , **Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere** , and **Wind Release: Air Bullets** , for water he learn **Water Prison Technique, Water Gun Technique** , and **Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet** , for earth he learn **Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm** , **Earth Release: Shadow Clone** , and **Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall** , for fire he learn **Fire Release: Dragon Fire** , **Fire Release: Flame Bullet** , **Fire Release: Great Fireball** , for lighting he learn **Lightning Release: Shadow Clone** , and **Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang** he also some Mokuton justu as well after he found the compound with help of his **Kage Bunshin no Justu.** He enter the compound take all the scroll from there to here, the Mokuton justu he learn from the scroll is **Wood Release: Wood Clone Technique** , **Wood Release: Thrusting Spear** , and **Wood Release: Four-Pillar House** , he also learn how to hunt the animal and how to skin the animals he hunt, how to make poison and their cure and much more for the information he gather from spying on villagers, civilian council members, clan members, and the elders and also from talk with merchant with the help of his clones is very good. From merchant he found that there are some problem going on in the Wave country which he deiced he will head next to try to help them and also ask them to help him to rebuild Uzushiogakure, and nothing else going on other villages, from spying on civilian council he learn that they are planning to fail him on his next genin exam and then trick him to steal the forbidden scroll and kill him, from the clan member he found out that the hyūga clan elders are trying to kill the clan head wife so they would turn him into a cold leader and turn his second daughter into their puppet because he and his wife are trying to unite the family which they and many higher clan members didn't want. They are poisoning the clan head wife with slow poison because if they give her a fast poison or normal poison than the clan head may found out and kill them, so that's why they are giving his wife a slow poison every day into her food but Unfortunately for them he create the antidote for the poison they are giving the clan head wife which he gives her by spilling it into her tea or water she drink. He deiced he will contact the clan head tomorrow and tell him to come into meeting, he also found that some yamanaka clan members with help from the elder council are planning to kill the clan head and use his daughter and wife to pleasure themselves in return they will support elder decision in the meeting. He also try to contact the clan head to call him on the meeting, he also found out that some inuzuka clan members with help of the civilian council are planning to kill the clan head because they members think that women aren't mean to lead the clan instead just for to fuck so they are planning to kill the clan head in return they will give the council their support and the clan head daughter to do what they please with her, he will try to make a contact with her to call her on the meeting. From spying elder which was not easy especially that Danzo because of his root agent which around him which he found out by lying to his jiji when he said that some his Anbu came and give him a letter and the letter burn after he read it when his jiji ask what was in the letter he told him the letter said that if he want power than join the Root his jiji told him about Danzo and his Root and who he should keep distant from him so after spying on them he found that they are planning somehow to make Danzo the Hokage and turn him into a weapon or kill him and seal the Kyūbi into another child and make him a weapon. He also found out that his grandmother is Tsunade and Jiraiya and that Danzo Root kidnapped their son but somehow he got kill and they never found the child.

He also find out that before him the Kyūbi no Yōko was sealed inside her mother but they wouldn't able to turn her into a weapon because she was Yondaime Hokage wife so when a masked man came and ask them the location of the place that were his mother was going give birth to him they told him knowing that he was going to release the Kyūbi no Yōko and was going to attack the village with it but they know that Yondaime Hokage will sacrifices himself and will seal the Kyūbi no Yōko into his own son. They deiced when that will happen they will turn him into a weapon but Sandaime Hokage and shinobi council did not let it happen, so they spread the word that he is Kyūbi no Yōko in human from so the villagers will kill him and then they can seal it into another child and turn him into a weapon. He deiced he will escape the village tomorrow he create three clones "You know what to do" He said they nod and disappear.

Page 9


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Friends here is my second chapter I want I beat reader for both of my story so if anyone is interested pm me.**

' **Demon Speaking/Summoning Speaking/Justu/Inner Self Speaking** '

' _ **Thinking/Thought**_ '

'Human Speaking'

 **I don't not own Naruto**

 **So Let the Story Being.**

 **Chapter2.**

 **In Hyūga Clan Compound.**

A man was sitting desk he has long, black hair and featureless white eyes. He wears very traditional, loose-fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori. He is Hiashi Hyūga head of Hyūga clan. He was reading some paper on clan matter when he hear a poof sound he look up from his desk and saw Naruto Uzumaki, jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko, and his best friend Minato Namikaze son. "What are you doing here and how did you get here" Hiashi asked his best friend son wondering what he is doing here and more important how did he get here, Naruto look at Hiashi "How did I get here well it's not hard once you figure out the time when patrol guard change shift for and for what I am doing here well I want to discuss something meet me at my parent's house and bring your wife and daughters with you and also wait at Hokage Moment for Inoichi Yamanaka and Tsume Inuzuka because I also call them to this meeting, because it involve your and there family safety until than bye" With that Naruto poof indicating it was a shadow clone. Hiashi was surprise that he was talking to a shadow clone he thought about what Naruto said " _ **So he know about his heritage but what about this meeting he also said that Inoichi and Tsume will be there well I will see when I attend this meeting there is no point wondering**_ " With that Hiashi got up go find his wife and daughters and take them to Namikaze house.

 **In Yamanaka Clan Compound.**

A man watering plants in the garden he had long ash blond hair reaching into his back, which he wore spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes and strong facial features, which included a well-defined jaw line. He is wearing the standard flak jacket over a black outfit, complete with hand-guards, forehead protector, and a sleeveless red haori. He is Inoichi Yamanaka the head of the Yamanaka clan. He finish watering plants and was about to walk into house when he hear a poof sound he turn around and saw Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko was standing there.

"Hello Yamanaka-san" Naruto said Inoichi smile a little he like the kid because even what he had endure he still can smile, "What are you doing here Naruto" Inoichi asked him Naruto look seriously at him. "Inoichi-san I want to tell you that your life and the life of your daughter and wife are in danger if you want to know more about it than meet me at my parent's house and if you want to know how to get there just wait at the Hokage Moment for Hiashi and Tsume they will lead you there and also bring your wife and daughter there with you because this also concerned them until next time" Naruto told him dispelled revealing it was a shadow clone. When shadow clone dispelled Inoichi thought about what Naruto said he didn't known if he should trust Naruto and if it was a trap or not he thought about the possibilities.

If it is trap he his wife and daughter will die and if not he and real he want to know who or what was it that put him and his wife and daughter in danger after thought for a few minutes he deiced he will do what Naruto told him to and with that he went inside the house to find his wife and daughter and take them to Hokage Moment.

 **In Inuzuka Clan Compound.**

Inside the house a woman was feeding the pup some food. She has long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also has the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She wears the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi consisting of flak jacket and a black suit underneath with the sleeves rolled up and bandages around her legs. She was Tsume Inuzuka the head of the Inuzuka clan. While feeding she hear a poof sound she look up and saw Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchūriki of Kyūbi no Yoko, and also her best friend Kushina son was standing there looking at her "Tsume-san I will make this quick but I want you to meet me at my parent's house it concerned to you and your daughter safety and bring your daughter with you only no need to bring your son go to Hokage Moment and wait for Inoichi-san and Hiashi-san and then come to my house until we meet again" Naruto told her and then dispelled revealing it was a shadow clone.

When the clone dispelled she thought about what he said " _ **So he know about his heritage but what about this meeting he also said that Inoichi and Hiashi will be there well I will see when I attend this meeting there is no point wondering about it**_ " With that Tsume got up go find her daughter and take her to Namikaze house.

 **1 hour later.**

Five people and four children were walking into the forest which at Hokage Moment first person was Hiashi, second person was Inoichi, and third person was Tsume.

The fourth person is women she possesses fair skin and long, dark-purple hair slightly past her waist and side bangs framing her face down to her shoulders. She was seen wearing a long-sleeved kimono. She has white eyes. She is Kiyomi Hyūga the wife of Hiashi Hyūga and mother of Hinata Hyūga and Hanabi Hyūga.

The fifth person is women she has light brown eyes without pupils, and brown hair which is tied into a bun with a red ribbon in it. Strands frame both sides of her face, hanging over her ears from behind them. She has fair skinned, and slight wrinkles are visible near her mouth. Her attire consists of a dark teal elegant dress, which sports an aquamarine coloured gem below the collar. She has brown eyes. She is Rin Yamanaka the wife of Inoichi Yamanaka and mother of Ino Yamanaka.

Than four the children, the first is girl she has dark blue hair that she keeps in a hime-cut of different lengths her hair is short, kept just above her forehead with chin-length strands framing her face. She wears a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem. Along with this she wears navy blue pants. She also has white eyes. She is Hinata Hyūga daughter of Kiyomi Hyūga and Hiashi Hyūga and big sister of Hanabi Hyūga.

The second is a little girl she has long, dark-brown that reached down to the middle of her back, with long parted bangs with a single lock of hair falling into her face. She was wearing a sleeveless, blue V-neck shirt with mesh armour underneath; blue shorts and sandals. Her hair reached the middle of her back. She has white eyes. She is Hanabi Hyūga the daughter of Kiyomi Hyūga and Hiashi Hyūga and also little sister of Hinata Hyūga.

The third is girl same age as Hinata. She has fair skin, blue eyes and long pale-blonde hair worn in a ponytail, with bangs framing the right side of her face. Her hair is seen in different lengths her ponytail extends to her waist. She wears a purple outfit consisting of a high-collared blouse and matching apron skirt. She is Ino Yamanaka daughter of Inoichi Yamanaka and Rin Yamanaka.

And the last is girl two or three older than Ino and Hinata. She has long brown hair which she wears in a ponytail with two locks of hair framing her face over her large, black eyes. She also wears a light shade of lipstick and has the traditional fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on both of her cheeks, in addition to a tattoo on her upper right arm that resembles a flower. She wore light-brown clothes with white fur around the collar and a grey sash around her waist. She is Hana Inuzuka the daughter of Tsume Inuzuka and big sister of Kiba Inuzuka.

They meet each other at top of the Hokage Moment just like Naruto told them and Hiashi and Tsume was leading them towards Naruto while walking Inoichi ask them who they know that Naruto parents live here and if they know his parents Hiashi and Tsume told him about who was Naruto parents are. Inoichi was shock to learn that Naruto is the son of the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina the Red Death after getting over his shock he started kick himself how he miss the resemble between the Yondaime and Naruto has they are walking Inoichi and Hiashi were talking about what Naruto want to tell them. Their wife's and Tsume were talking about where they are going with Tsume telling them, and all of their talking to themselves with Ino, Hinata and Hanabi they are asking Hana questions like who it's like to be chūnin and what mission she did with Hana answering them. Soon they reach at Namikaze house they walk towards the gate and saw it open itself they walk in and behind the gate close itself.

As they walk towards door they saw Naruto was there waiting for them when they reach the front door he greet them which they return he invite them in and take them into meeting room which his otou-san create they take sit Naruto look at them and smile. "Thank you for coming here I'm really glad that you all came here" Naruto said to them they nod, than he look serious at them "What I am telling you cannot get out of this room okay," he saw them nod that they wouldn't tell anyone seeing this he continue. "I have been spying on this village like clan members, civilian council and elders for one month and found out some inserting thing which concerned all of you here" Naruto told and let them sink this information some of them are shock that Naruto able to spy on their clan members and elders civilian council but most was Tsume, Inoichi and Hiashi they can understand civilian council but their clan member and council elders especially Danzo with his Root Hiashi look at Naruto.

"How you able to spy on our clan members and elders and why you do that" Hiashi question him Naruto look at Hiashi "I cannot tell you how I able to spy on your clan members and elders and it because not I trust you it because if some find out than they will be very careful and I don't want that but I can tell you what I discover but first" Naruto create a clone look at Hinata, Ino and Hanabi.

"Hinata, Ino and Hanabi can you go outside Hana can stay because she is chūnin but you cannot and my clone will be with you because there some area in this house you should not go and it might hurt you" Naruto told them they look at their parents and they saw their parents nod so they got up and leave the room with Naruto clone.

When they gone outside Naruto look at them, they are curious what Naruto discovery that he have sent the children outside "Well then first started with Hyūga clan" Naruto said looking at Hiashi who was really curious about what Naruto found out off his clan. "Hiashi- san your elders and of many high branch clan members are trying to kill you wife" Naruto told him, Hiashi and Kiyomi was shock that their clan members are doing something like this, Inoichi and Tsume was also shock that Hyūga clan are trying to kill Hiashi wife and got somewhat worried because of Naruto might call them, because something like this also happening into their clan.

Hiashi look at Naruto "Why" He ask him wondering why his clan was trying to kill his wife "Because they want to turn you into a cold heart leader they don't want to unite the family because there plan to kill your wife so they would break your spirit and also want to turn your second daughter into their puppet I don't know about your first daughter but my guess they will sell her of into a arrange marriage to some other powerful clan or daimyo and I have also seen what they did low branch clan members" Naruto spoke angrily because of what he have seen.

Kiyomi was wondering what Naruto would see to make him this angrily she look at him "What did you see Naruto" She ask him Naruto took some deep breath to calm down and look at her "Kiyomi-san I see some high branch rape the women of low branch member and some even rape women in front of her husband and if he try to stop them they treat them that they will active the seal which was on their children and if someone doesn't have children that they will active the seal on his wife" Naruto told them soon he the room fill killing intent he know what was going to happen so he do some hand seals and the room glow and after few seconds the glow light down All of them look at him in question look he saw this and decided to explain. "I seal the room so you can shout all you want the children cannot hear you or would feel you killing intent" as soon as he said those word the killing intent into the room increase.

"Those bastard how would they do something like this to rape a women and in front of her husband no less" Tsume shot angrily soon everyone started to cruse the high branch member and spit who they kill them and on after few minutes of cruising they clam down Naruto look at them "Okay now you done cruising next will till about Yamanaka clan" Naruto said looking at Inoichi. "What about my clan Naruto" Inoichi asked him "Some of your clan members are planning to kill you with the help of elders" Naruto told him this shock Inoichi his clan members are planning to kill him Rin is also shock that clan members are planning to kill her husband. "But why, why they want to kill me" Inoichi asked him wondering why his clan members are planning to kill him "Because of your wife and daughter" Naruto answer while looking at Rin "Because of me and Ino but why" Rin asked him Naruto nod "Yes they because of you both they are jealous that your husband have this much beautiful wife and daughter they want you and your daughter from themselves that why they deiced to kill your husband" Naruto told them.

Inoichi and Rin was shock and very angry that their clan members are planning something like this. Naruto look at Tsume and Hana "Now on to your clan your clan member with the help of civilian council are planning to kill you and make Kiba the new clan head by telling him that you die from an ambush and if he find out the truth than kill him and make someone else clan head and in return they will give civilian council your daughter to do as they please with her and you know what civil council will do to her" Naruto told her.

Tsume and Hana was shock when they hear it there shock quickly turn into anger "What, When I get hand on those bastard" Tsume said angrily but before she would to something foolish Naruto interrupt her. "Don't do that this will ruin my plan" Naruto said this cause everyone to look at him "What plan Naruto" Hiashi asked "You see I am going to leave this village tomorrow and I also planning to take your wife and daughters Hiashi-san and Inoichi-san and your daughter also Tsume-san" Naruto told them they was shock that he was planning to leave village.

"But where are you going and why you want my and Hiashi-san wife and our daughters also with Tsume-san daughter sent with you" Inoichi asked wondering where he is going and take his and Hiashi wife and their daughters with Tsume daughter. "I am going to rebuild my mother's homeland __Uzushiogakure and I am going take them with me because It is not safe them to be here, I have seeing all of you are clan member who are planning to betrayal you are getting impatient they made strike early than they plan to and so I have a plan to take them with me to keep them safe" Naruto told them.

"And what is your plan" Hiashi asked "Well my plan is Kiyomi-san and Rin-san go to park with their daughter and they will hire Hana as their bodyguard and then you Kiyomi-san, Rin-san and Han make five shadow clones and two will henge them into your daughter and exit from my clones will kill your clones but they will have two rape your clones" Naruto told and wait for the outburst he didn't have to long and when he hear Hiashi yell.

"What are you insane you bastard why not just kill them why you want to rape them answer me bastard or I will kill you" Hiashi shot angrily his kill intent was increasing with every word "Hiashi-san is your and Inoichi-san wife and three of your daughter are not beautiful" Naruto asked him calmly. "Of course they are beautiful" Hiashi answer confuse where is this going "That's why they are beautiful if my clones don't rape them before killing them they will get suspicious I am sorry but this is the reason I cannot just kill them" Naruto told him Hiashi and other understand they are not happy but they understand his reason.

"But wait didn't shadow clones will dispelled when your clone will kill them" Inoichi asked him they look at him and saw he was smiling "Yes you are correct that shadow clones will dispelled when my clone kill them but that's why I create a seal that will make shadow clone to turn like real body and also they will not get the members from the clones and you disposal them so you don't have to worry of your wife's and your daughter to get trauma okay" Naruto told them they nod happy with his solution "Okay I think that's it, we will meet tomorrow and copy the scroll of your library and seal it into storage seal so you can train your daughter okay" Naruto said they nod and got up Hiashi and Inoichi take their daughter and leave.

Page 10


End file.
